Piyoko
Piyoko is a character from the manga based on The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. A young Cucco, Piyoko is very knowledgeable about the world and plays a similar role to Link's sidekicks in various games. Biography Piyoko hatches from an egg that Link was caring for early in the story. Link feeds the chick and keeps her safe. When he is ordered to go to Hyrule Castle Town and enter the sword-fighting contest, he brings Piyoko with him. When Link gets into a fight with another boy entering the contest he carelessly drops his bag aside which is where Piyoko is supposed to be. Later, when Link is defeated by Onox for a second time, Piyoko reappears and gives Link the confidence to continue on. Link is surprised that Piyoko can speak, but Piyoko tells Link it is not strange that she can speak, but rather, that he can understand her. Link asks Piyoko what to do, and she suggests asking the Triforce. An image of the Triforce appears in front of them and Link's sword is repaired. The two then find themselves in front of the Maku Tree. Piyoko discovers Links intentions to rescue Din the Oracle of the Earth and tells Link that she is with him all the way. The two set off on a journey to Onox's Castle. On the way they encounter Ricky who had recently lost his boxing gloves to Blaino in a boxing match. Link challenges Blaino to a boxing match with the intentions of winning back Ricky's Gloves. During the fight, Piyoko learns from Ricky that Blaino has only recently begun taking weapons from the losers of boxing matches. Suspecting Blaino is under a spell, Piyoko tells Link to attack using his hand which has the mark of the Triforce. The spell on Blaino is broken and he returns Ricky's Gloves. Ricky decides to help Link and Piyoko on their journey and they continue on. As the three heroes journey through a forest they notice the seasons going out of control due to Dins kidnapping. They are suddenly attacked by Manhandla and Piyoko is eaten. Ricky frees her, and Link defeats Manhandla by throwing an Ember Seed into one of its mouths causing it to burn up from the inside. The three soon discover Subrosia where they find the sunken Temple of Seasons. It is here that they find the Rod of Seasons and meet up with Maple, who decides to help them on their quest, but secretly plans to steal the Rod of Seasons. The four of them soon arrive at Onox's Castle but are tricked into an ambush by Twinrova. Maple steals the Rod of Seasons and flies away leaving Link, Ricky and Piyoko to their deaths until they are saved by Moosh. Link and Piyoko leave an inured Ricky behind and enter the castle to confront Onox. Stronger due to his travels Link manages to injure Onox who counters by using Din as a shield. Maple reappears with the Rod of Seasons and uses it to remove Din from the fight leaving Link free to strike Onox. Onox then decides to transform into a Dark Dragon and easily defeats Link and Maple. As the Dark Dragon tries to finish Link off Piyoko courageously attacks the Dark Dragon but is easily swept aside and fatally injured. Piyoko tells Link that she really wanted to be with Link at the end, and hopes to return to life as a Human girl. Piyoko's death gives Link the strength to defeat the Dark Dragon and bring peace back to Holodrum. Using the power of the Rod of Seasons Din restores the seasons to their proper order. Link sees Piyoko lying in the grass and is amazed to see her return to life, but this time as a fully grown Cucco. Maple is disappointed that they can no longer understand her words, but Link tells them he doesn’t need to because he can now understand her feelings. Piyoko accepts this and the story ends with a celebration of Onox’s defeat. Category:Comics & Manga Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters